


All Bad Things

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Dark, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Crowley learns Dean secret and plans to take full advantage.





	All Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** All Bad Things  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Crowley  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 258  
>  **Summary:** Crowley learns Dean secret and plans to take full advantage.  
>  **A/N:** written for dreamsofspike for fandom_stocking

There was something about the way Dean stood pressed against the wall that gave Crowley pause. Dean’s face was set in angry lines at being held immobile against his will but his eyes told a different story.

It took a minute for it to dawn on the king of hell exactly what he was seeing. His eyes lit with devilish delight. “You like this.” His tone was matter of fact as he narrowed his eyes and leaned close to whisper in Dean’s ears, “What part do you like the most, Dean? Is it the pain or that you can’t escape and therefore you can’t be help responsible for your own enjoyment?”

Dean’s lip curled as he snarled, “Go to hell, Crowley.” If he was lucky his brother would find him soon.

Crowley leaned back and wagged his finger as he tsked. “Oh, Dean. We’re already there. But don’t worry. I’m going to give you exactly what you need.”

As much as he hated himself for it Dean couldn’t escape the tiny thrill that shot through his body at Crowley’s words. Maybe if he was really lucky it would take Sam just a little while longer. He shivered as the thought went through his mind.

“Are you ready?” Crowley’s voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

“Fuck you.” 

A wicked smile slowly began to spread across Crowley’s face. “In due time, Dean. You must learn to have patience. After all.. all bad things come to those who wait.”

Dean couldn’t stop the groan from escaping as Crowley moved closer.


End file.
